


Day Bye Day

by Alien_jeruk



Series: Angin Lembut Di September [9]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Sora mengkhianati Soushi. Mori yang menjadi jahat. Dua orang junior yang menjadi saksi semua kebenaran yang seniornya sembunyikan selama ini.Not sweet story.





	Day Bye Day

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukipro The Animation belong to Tsukino Talent Production.
> 
> Dedicate for September.
> 
> With prompt day 9 : Fingering the other hair.

"Srak," suara kertas yang berhamburan. Sepasang iris karamel memandang nanar pada tulisan yang masih mampu dibacanya. Dan mulai berkaca-kaca kemudian berubah menjadi aliran pada pipi kirinya. Sora sudah terduduk pada sudut ruangan sambil menyembunyikan isakan yang mulai tak terbendung. Sebelah jemari tangan kirinya menyentuh sebuah cincin pada jari manis sebelah kanannya. Menggigit bibir bawah serta rasa nyeri yang kembali menyiksa terasa.

 

.

.

.

 

Pada kantin kampus. Keramaian yang mereda karna jam masuk yang sudah tiba. Saling membagi senyuman kemudian menyuapi satu sama lain dengan garpu yang sama. Sora dan Morihito. Seolah dunia di sana hanya ada mereka berdua. Sora memandang tak berminat pada sepiring porsi besar makanan vegan khusus yang dipesan Mori untuknya. Lebih tergoda pada aroma kari dari pantri kantin, namun tak bisa.   
Mori paham, bahkan menggeleng kecil dan menelan ludah pahit. Walau Sora tertawa manis kemudian.

 

Sementara dari luar, langit biru cerah. Pada hari musim gugur yang sudah datang. Kagurazaka Soushi sudah berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Dengan diekori oleh dua orang junior yang mengumbar senyum saat melihat dua orang seniornya bersama. Tak menyadari betapa gelapnya aura yang telah Soushi pancarkan. Sudut matanya panas.

 

Begitu mereka tiba pada meja tempat Sora dan Mori berada, Soushi langsung menggebrak bagian meja tepat di depan Morihito hingga membuat si surai pirang hijau itu terdiam dan memandang dingin padanya.

 

Seolah mereka tiba-tiba saja melakukan perang dingin. Sora tahu itu, dan menyadari semuanya. Dengan segera menggenggam tangan Mori yang mulai terkepal kemudian menggelengkan kepala pelan tanda melarang. Memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi setelah sedikit tersenyum untuk Nozomu dan Ren yang baru menyadari situasi setelah Soushi hampir meledak.

 

"Dia...," desis si hitam. Ren segera berlari ke arah tempat pemesanan makanan sementara Nozomu memilih untuk duduk pada tempat bekas Sora berada. Mereka berdua yang paling muda di sana, namun mereka tahu sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat gatal untuk tidak segera memberitahu yang tengah bermuram durja. Tapi janji tetap janji.

 

'Terima kasih, dari mana kalian dapat bunga ini? Kamelia di musim gugur panas ini menyemangatiku,'

 

'Semangat Sora/Sora senpai!.' sesaat pembicaraan mereka bertiga di musim panas lalu teringat dalam kaleidoskop memori. Nozomu menghela napas saat Ren kembali dengan dua nampan nasi kari untuk makan siang kali ini. Kemudian bangkit dari posisinya untuk mengambil satu nampan yang tertinggal di depan kasir.

 

.

.

.

 

Jam kampus yang telah selesai. Soushi sendirian pulang dan memilih untuk berjalan sesaat di distrik perbelanjaan. Suar lampu menjejali mata dengan warna-warni. Keributan di sekitar yang terdengar serta sebuah toko syal dengan etalase besar yang ada tepat pada hadapannya.

 

Iris hitamnya kembali tertusuk sesuatu. Seorang Sora yang sudah resmi berhubungan dengannya tengah dengan ceria memakaikan berbagai macam syal pada sahabatnya juga. Si kacamata, Mori. Dan berakhir dengan keduanya berbagi cubitan pipi yang mesra.

 

Perasaannya menggelap kembali, ingin langsung mendatangi keduanya kemudian menyeret Sora agar menjauh. Namun ia urungkan. Dan memilih untuk menunggu hingga mereka berdua selesai. Dalam sepi pikirannya, mengingat ketika tawa ceria yang dulu pernah tertuju untuknya; harusnya masih untuknya.

 

.

.

.

 

Pada jalan menuju dorm mereka berada. Kemerlap bintang menemani bulan besar. Suara serangga yang menyanyi. Serta derap langkah kaki yang santai. Kilat dari mata Soushi yang diam-diam mengikuti mereka berdua sudah menajam. Dengan segera menghampiri Sora dan Mori kemudian langsung menarik syal si hijau ke belakang. Waktu yang bagai rusak terhenti.

 

Mereka berhadapan sekarang. Sora yang paham akan situasi mulai bergerak menengahi. Namun Mori terlebih dahulu mencegahnya.

 

"Sora, kembali ke dorm sekarang dan tidur. Bawa ini juga dan nanti kita akan bertemu lagi." perintah Mori terdengar begitu tak bisa dibantah. Si brunette mengangguk dan berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sambil menggigit bibirnya sampai perih.

 

"Jangan lagi... Kalian saling menyakiti," gumamnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan dua sosok penting di belakang punggung.

 

Dengan cepat Soushi sudah menarik kerah Mori dan memandangnya tak terima.

 

"Dia milikku... Kenapa kau seperti itu hah?!," langsung membentak Mori tanpa melepas cengkeramannya. Mori memandang angkuh dan mendengus meremehkan.

 

Namun balasan yang ia berikan tidak kasar sama sekali, "Kau tahu apa tentang Sora, huh?." "Mulai sekarang jauhi dia karna dia milikku." dan iris hijau membalas pandang tak kalah tajam.

 

Kemudian saking kesalnya Soushi pun melepaskan pukulan pada pipi kanan Mori, tempat yang tadi sempat ia lihat dicubit Sora saat berada di toko. Dan yang dipukul hanya mengelus pelan bekas pukulan itu sembari bangkit dari posisi jatuh terduduknya. Mereka terus bertukar umpatan dan klaim hak milik pada Sora selama beberapa waktu. Dan berakhir dengan adu jotos dan tatapan sengit.

 

.

.

.

 

Melewati gerbang dorm yang sudah tak asing untuknya. Berpapasan dengan leader pirang unit sebelah saat keluar dari lift. Dan membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Tak memperhatikan ada dua pasang mata sempat melihatnya dari sofa ruang santai dengan terkejut.

 

Dalam kamarnya Sora langsung meletakkan tas kertas berisi Syal yang tadi ia beli bersama Mori ke atas tempat tidur. Bahkan tak melepas topi rajutan yang ia pakai. Kemudian menyusul dirinya yang langsung tengkurap di sebelahnya. Mengeluarkan tangisan yang tertahan setelah melihat betapa ia tak tega menghianati kekasihnya. Soushi. Namun ia tak bisa, ia hanya ingin membuat Soushi merasa takkan menyesal kehilangan dirinya suatu hari nanti.  
Dirinya sudah sakit. Dan besok jadwal terapi terakhirnya.

 

Terus menangis sampai tertidur kemudian. Merasakan syaraf kaki dan tangannya lebih lelah dari yang terakhir ia rasa. Tak mengingat untuk meraih botol obat yang berada tak jauh darinya.

 

.

.

.

 

"Sora...,"

 

Pagi hari yang seperti biasa. Alarm pukul enam dan Mori yang dengan sepenuh hati rela mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk mengajaknya sarapan bersama. Sora meringis tak rela melihat sebuah lebam pada pipi kanan Mori kemudian mengelus keunguan itu pelan. Mori sendiri mengerenyit.

 

Tak menyadari Soushi yang masih mengamuki Nozomu karna sulit untuk dibangunkan menjadi langsung terdiam dan memandang sakit hati. Kemudian pergi dari sana sambil menyambar kasar tas ranselnya.

 

Sora menyadari. Pojok hatinya tercubit. Bahkan dari sudut matanya sudah berkaca-kaca lagi. Namun tak lama. Mori menepuk bahunya meyakinkan. Atau malah menanyakan keputusannya saat ini.

 

Dan kelas mereka hari ini harus berkelompok dengan jurusan lain untuk seminar. Lihat saja secara kebetulan kelas Soushi yang harus berjodoh dengan kelas Sora juga Mori. Oh sial.  
Bahkan kelompok nomor mereka sama. 

 

Beberapa jam berlalu tak nyaman. Soushi yang memandang cemburu, Mori yang berpura-pura acuh dan Sora yang tersiksa, menahan rasa lelah luar biasa.

 

Terus begitu hingga jam pertemuan selesai. Mori dan Sora yang bergandengan tangan meninggalkan gerombolan juga Soushi. Kembali saling bertukar senyuman juga candaan.

 

Mori tahu, hari ini Sora tak biasa. Genggaman tangan yang lemah, bibirnya yang berkali-kali dijilat bahkan topi rajutan hadiah dari Nozomu tak mampu menahan beberapa helai cokelat Sora yang pasrah jatuh pada pundaknya.

 

Tepat pukul empat sore, di saat jalan raya padat merayap. Sora jatuh pingsan tepat setelah menyeberang jalan untuk beranjak ke tempat terapi.

 

.

.

.

 

Si hitam mengepal keras tangannya kemudian memukul kaca kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya begitu pulang. Retakan melingkar membuat pantulan dirinya terbagi banyak. Menghela napas keras namun rasa sakit di dadanya tak kunjung menghilang.

 

"AAAKH!," Jeritnya frustrasi. Tangan kanannya meremas rambutnya kemudian menyalakan shower dan masih dalam posisi meremas juga berkaca. Guyuran air mengaburkan air hangat dari matanya. Berusaha melampiaskan rasa sesaknya di sana selama beberapa saat.

 

Dan begitu ia selesai dengan rasa nyeri pada kepalanya. Memakai kaus berlengan panjang juga celana jeans selutut Soushi disambut Nozomu yang dengan tak tahu diri memeluk Ren sampai si kelabu sudah setengah meregang kesadaran saking eratnya dipeluk.

 

Setelah menjitak si cokelat kemerahan dan duduk diantara keduanya, Soushi pun ikut menonton acara komedi malam itu.

 

Sengaja tak memikirkan di mana gerangan Sora dan Mori saat ini berada sampai malam seperti ini. Bahkan tak memerhatikan mulai sejak kapan Sora mulai memakai topi rajutan.

 

.

.

.

 

Dari suatu tempat lain terlihat seorang Mori sudah terduduk tegang pada kursi tunggu. Bau cairan antiseptik menguar tajam di sekitarnya. Sampai berkali-kali mengembuskan napas dengan keras. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara sedih dan khawatir yang mulai berlebihan menggerogoti dirinya. Mori bahkan lupa melepas selempang tas milik Sora yang masih tersampir menyilang dengan tasnya sendiri.

 

Akhirnya bunyi pintu yang terbuka agak menenangkan debarannya. Namun tidak dengan ekspresi seseorang yang keluar dari sana.  
"Maaf, pasien sudah kritis setelah kemoterapi terakhir tadi. Harap segera hubungi keluarga dan kerabatnya." sosok lelaki paruh baya berjas putih itu kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan Mori yang mematung sendirian.

 

"Deg."

 

Inilah harinya. Di saat Sora sudah menyatakan diri untuk menyerah dan tak mau berjuang lagi.  
Seketika itu tangis Mori pecah. Dipandangnya langit-langit lorong yang terang bercahaya neon. Serta sebuah vas bunga besar berisi tanaman lidah mertua tepat di sebelah kursi tunggu tempat ia berada tadi.

 

Tangannya sangat bergetar tatkala menelpon nomor milik ibu Sora, dan suaranya pun tak jauh berbeda. Bahkan ia sesenggukan dari awal sampai panggilan itu berakhir.

 

Tugasnya belum selesai. Dirinya masih harus menghubungi mereka yang di dorm saat ini. Namun ia sungguh tak mampu, rasanya lebih baik menunggu sampai ibu Sora datang besok pagi saja dan meminta sang Nyonya Oohara yang mengabari teman-temannya yang tersisa, termasuk Soushi. Entah apa yang akan Soushi lakukan setelah ini. Mungkin akan langsung menghajarnya sepuas hati atau bahkan membunuhnya kemudian.

 

Dan semua pikiran beratnya buyar seketika setelah tepukan pelan dari dokter tua menghampirinya. Mengatakan bahwa ia diperbolehkan masuk karna si pasien yang meminta.

 

.

.

.

 

Pakaian kampus Sora sudah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi baju rumah sakit. Sebuah kupluk yang sama masih menutup kepalanya hingga menunjukkan ujung-ujung rambut cokelatnya saja. Senyum yang terukir pada bibir pucat serta suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang mengiring.

 

Mori menggelang setelah memasuki ruangan itu. Sepasang iris cokelat menyapa dua buah hijau cerah dari posisi berbaring.

 

"Mori...," suara Sora yang sudah tak keluar. Namun Mori tahu namanya telah disebut oleh Sora yang tak terdengar. Si hijau mendekat dan langsung meremas pelan tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk menyalurkan hangat.

 

Senyum Sora makin melebar. Kemudian pelan berucap, "Soushi... Nozomu... Ren." Hati Mori serasa diremas juga. Kemudian mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan kepada Nozomu karna yang berada pada urutan pertama kotak masuk emailnya.

 

Sebelah tangan Mori mengetik dan bergetar bersamaan dengan tangan kirinya yang sekarang balik di genggam lemah oleh Sora. Rasanya kenapa semakin mendingin saja, padahal Mori yakin dalam ruangan itu tidak ada pendingin udara yang terpasang.

 

.

.

.

 

Pukul sembilan malam. Soushi memutuskan keluar dan pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli camilan karna tak mendapati persediaan makanan yang tersisa di kulkas. Meninggalkan Nozomu dan Ren yang masih menikmati acara komedi menjelang waktu tidur.

 

Nozomu yang langsung mengalihkan fokus begitu terdengar suara notifikasi email di ponselnya kemudian mengambil benda itu dan membaca isinya. Iris cokelat kemerahannya memandang tak percaya dan kemudian langsung memeluk Ren erat. Si kelabu yang belum tahu apapun langsung disodori ponselnya kemudian membaca pesan yang barusan diterima Nozomu yang ternyata dari Mori senpai.

 

Iris birunya langsung berkaca-kaca dan mulutnya ikut mewek bersamaan dengan suara sengau Nozomu.

 

Dengan terburu mereka meninggalkan dorm. Menyetop taksi begitu sampai di depan dorm dan lupa mematikan pendingin udara.  
Begitu sampai mereka langsung berlari kecil sambil terus bergandengan tangan. Perasaan mereka sama saat ini. Tak mau percaya. Bahkan masih jelas dalam benak Ren pesan yang dibacanya tadi, "Nozomu, cepat ajak Ren dan Soushi kemari. Rumah sakit terdekat dari kampus. Sora butuh dukungan kita." isi email yang mereka takuti akhirnya datang.

 

Pick keberuntungan Nozomu bahkan tertinggal dan Ren yang lupa memakai jaketnya mulai merasakan dinginnya malam. Walau belum larut. Dan begitu mereka sampai di aula tunggu rumah sakit, Morihito sudah menunggunya. Mendekati kedua juniornya kemudian memeluk erat mereka berdua. Lalu mengajak mereka ke lantai tiga. Dimana seseorang tengah berjuang seorang diri.

 

Di dalam ruangan steril itu, walau hanya seperempat jam morihito meninggalkan. Sudah terlalu banyak perubahan. Bertambahnya alat penyokong kehidupan sang sahabat membuat dirinya sesak sendiri. Bahkan sampai menepuk keras dadanya dua kali agar rasa sesaknya berkurang, namun tak berpengaruh.

 

Ren yang melihat Sora tersenyum kepadanya seketika langsung mendekat dan menggenggam tangan seniornya itu.

 

"Sora-senpai... Berjuanglah sekali lagi huks," dan Sora menepuk dengan sangat pelan kepala Ren yang tertunduk di sampingnya kemudian. Tak lupa mengedipkan mata beberapa kali kepada Nozomu yang hanya mematung di sebelah Ren.

 

Bohong jika dalam batin mereka tak terbayang saat mereka pertama kali diajak Mori dan sora untuk ikut ke dalam program terapi Sora di rumah sakit dua bulan lalu. Tak tahu jika stadium penyakit Sora sudah setingkat di bawah tingkat tertingginya.

 

Teringat juga saat mereka bersama-sama tertawa mengejek betapa miripnya Sora dan Nozomu yang memakai kupluk yang sama. Cuma warnanya berbeda. Satu putih berhias rajutan oranye dan satunya putih berajut biru muda. Juga saat mereka bersama-sama memotong sedikit rambut mereka untuk di masukkan ke dalam toples harta karun Sora yang berisi rambut mereka semua, kecuali Soushi karna Sora sendiri yang meminta hal ini dirahasiakan.

 

.

.

.

 

Di sisi lain, Soushi yang baru kembali dari minimarket tampak tak terkejut. Mengetahui bahwa pendingin ruangan yang masih menyala, bahkan televisinya baru dimatikan dari remot saja. Mengabaikan keadaan sekitar dan meletakkan sekantung penuh camilan dalam lemari pendingin.

 

Saat dirinya tak sengaja melewati kamar Sora yang terbuka, ia melihatnya. Helaian surai yang sudah dapat ia pastikan sebagai milik si cokelat itu. Jumlah yang berceceran terlalu banyak menurut pendapatnya. Juga beberapa lembar surat kesehatan dari rumah sakit yang tak ia perdulikan apa. Tak menyadari sudah mengabaikan botol-botol obat yang terletak asal dalam tas gitar milik Sora yang terbuka.

 

Dan saat itu ia mulai merasakan sesuatu. Sampai melamun mengingat betapa bahagia dirinya dulu bersama Sora saat pertama pergi berdua ke taman ria. Tawa secerah langit juga dukungan di kala ia tahu bahwa Sora selalu merasa sakit hati saat dibully oleh orang asing di laman snsnya.  
Lamunannya buyar oleh dering panggilan dari ponsel dalam saku. Sambil mendecih pelan ia mendengar siapa yang berbicara padanya saat ini.

 

"Soushi pai-Sen! Cepat ke rumah sakit di dekat kampus sekarang!." Nozomu seperti biasa, tak sopan saat meminta namun menggunakan nada memerintah pada sang senior untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

 

Dan dengan segera Soushi memakai kembali sepatunya dan pergi ke tempat yang di tujukan untuknya. Pikiran yang mulai tak baik dan semakin gelisah tatkala ia malah mengingat tentang rambut rontok di kamar Sora.

 

.

.

.

 

Dua puluh menit berlalu. Begitu sampai di aula rumah sakit Soushi langsung menemukan sesosok surai kehijauan yang mendekat padanya.

 

"Ada apa ini?," tanyanya. Namun bukan jawaban yang ia dapat melainkan hanya sebuah benda yang Mori berikan padanya. Cincin milik Sora yang berpasangan dengan miliknya. Soushi yakin ini pertanda tak baik. Batin yang kembali tersulut rasa panas. Serta Mori yang kemudian mulai meninggalkan dirinya.

 

Setelah menyusul Mori yang sudah setengah berlari di depan, Soushi makin merasa tak ada yang benar. Sepintas lagi teringat pada Sora yang tengah marah padanya saat ia mengerjai dua junior mereka di waktu salh satunya ulang tahun. Dan benar. Semakin mendekat melewati lantai dua, jantungnya semakin berdebar tak keruan.

 

.

.

.

 

Dalam ruangan itu Sora masih mengingat betapa putihnya cahaya lampu di langit-langit. Serta rasa samar yang agak menyakitkan. Entah dokter sedang mengapakan dirinya. Namun rasanya semakin ringan dan bebas. Rasa nyeri yang beberapa jam lalu tak mampu ia tahan semakin menipis saja. Dan ia sangat lelah, bahkan hanya untuk bertahan membuka mata.

 

Iris cokelatnya mulai mengaburkan pandangan. Namun pikirannya masih mampu untuk berkelana pada saat ia pertama mendapat hadiah cincin dari seorang Kagurazaka Soushi. Kemudian saat mereka berjuang bersama di kala sekolah dulu. Rasanya semakin meringan saja dirinya dan mengantuk sekali.

 

Berkelana dalam warna putih. Serta rasa bebas yang tak terbayangkan. Sora menutup mata namun masih menyisakan aliran air mata terakhir dari kedua sudut matanya.

 

.

.

.

 

Lantai tiga sudah tertapaki. Hanya terlihat Nozomu dan Ren yang duduk diam bersebelahan. Mori pun sama saja. Soushi menjadi muak pada akhirnya.

 

"Jadi di mana Sora?," Tak ada jawaban. Namun tetap ia lanjutkan bertanya. "Ren, Nozomu... Mori!." dan bentakan yang terdengar akhirnya berubah menjadi gaungan sesaat. Soushi sampai bersimpuh begitu menyadari di mana posisinya sekarang.

 

Dari jendela buram kecil pada pintu sebuah ruangan, terlihat aktivitas entah apa di dalamnya. Sampai seorang dokter lain melintasi mereka dan terburu-buru masuk ke dalamnya.  
Benar saja, beberapa menit setelah itu pintu terbuka dan dua orang perawat mendorong sebuah ranjang beserta seseorang yang tengah tertidur di atasnya. Surai cokelat yang tertutup kain rajutan.

 

Tangis Ren pecah seketika. Nozomu terisak menggigit bibir. Mori yang berbalik memandang dinding dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. Sementara Soushi bangkit dari posisi bersimpuhnya kemudian mendekat dan menyangga diri pada pinggiran ranjang.

 

Bibir yang mulai memucat pada ujungnya. Wajah tertidur nyenyak tanpa dosa. Tanpa tanda pernapasan sama sekali.

 

Soushi seketika memeluk Sora yang di sana. Memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Dengan lirih hingga teriakan tertahan. Dan menggenggam tangan kecil nan dingin itu untuk mencari sisa kehangatannya. Nihil.

 

Jemarinya mengelus rambut Sora yang tak tertutup rajutan. Dan terlepas begitu saja dalam genggamannya. Rambut Sora rontok lagi. Jadi benar rambut itu miliknya. Memorinya mengingat saat mereka saling memasang muka sebal dan mencebik di tengah sesi pemotretan untuk cover album mereka, SOARA saat kelas tiga dulu.

 

Dan dalam mata yang tak terbuka lagi itu ditatap erat oleh si iris hitam yang akhirnya menumpahkan air matanya dalam diam.  
Melihat tak berdaya di kala sosok Sora dibawa ke dalam ruangan khusus beraroma formalin.

 

Tangan Soushi yang masih menggenggam helaian cokelat Sora dan cincin miliknya. Tak berkata apapun setelah itu. Jadi ini alasan dia berkhianat. Sebegitu beratnya jujur hanya untuk tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan caranya sendiri. Dasar Sora.

 

.

.

.

 

Sebulan yang berlalu. Dengan sebuket bunga mawar yang jumlahnya sudah sangat banyak sekali dalam bandel yang Soushi genggam. Menyapa Sora yang sekarang hanya berupa tulisan berukir di atas pualam hitam.

 

Tepat setelah hari itu Soushi tak pernah mau keluar dari kamar Sora di dorm. Bahkan saat ia diajak Mori untuk mengetahui semua yang terjadi, dirinya hanya diam. Tentang stadium terkahir Sora, kemoterapi terakhir sebelum Sora tumbang dalam kepasrahan. Rasa sakit dan curahan patah hati di saat melihat Soushi menatap sinis pada dirinya. Tak lupa toples harta karun milik Sora yang berisikan helai-helai berbeda warna selain hitam.

 

Nozomu dan Ren juga sama. Walau kadang mereka berdua memilih untuk menonton ulang semua album SOARA di saat Sora masih benar ada di sana bersama mereka bersama Mori.  
Yang terikat, sudah pasti akan terputus. Yang bertemu sudah pasti akan meninggalkan salah satunya. Namun semuanya akan bertemu kembali suatu saat nanti.

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ne...
> 
>  
> 
> Feel terbangun karna tetiba Alien mendengar sebuah lagu lama yang berisikan tentang penghianatan yang tak jahat. Dan maaf... Alien bingung dan terpaksa menulis notp SoSor karna Otp Alien itu MorSor. Huks. NjomRen selalu ada karna mainship Alien.
> 
> Sekian dan terima kasih lagi sudah membaca.


End file.
